Gilbirds!
by Camy4
Summary: Ezt a régebbi történetet mkriszti94-nek adom, ajándékul... remélem tetszik nem csak neki hanem mindenkinek! Have fun!


A hajnali napsugarak nyaldosták a szőke férfi arcát, aki pedig morcosan állt ellent a természet ébresztésének. A fal felé fordult, majd egy szusszanással ismét álomföldön járt. Persze a természet sokkal erősebb ellenfél, de a német még csak nem is sejtette, hogy a tavasz mily hadsereg küld ellene…  
Álmai legmélyén járt, mikor az események láncolatába egy oda nem illő szavacska folyamatosan hangosabban tért vissza. Pasta…pasta….pasta..pasta, pasta. Teste megremegett, már érezte a közelgő veszedelmet, ami lassan felé közelít, majd árnyékként takarja el a napsugarakat…  
- Pasta!  
A német egy visszafojtott ordítással azonnal kinyitotta szemeit, miután egy idegen tárgy landolt rajta.  
- Feliciano, hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ne ugorj rám! Ha így folytatod, lassan akár veszélyességi pótlékot kaphatok utánad!  
- Veszély? Britek?  
- Nem… - bár ekkor a német gondolt egyet – pontosabban igen. Épp téged keres, menj, bújj el valahol máshol, nemsokára ideér!  
Feliciano a német várakozásával ellentétben fogta magát és a takaró alá kúszott. Majd ott fészkelődött egy darabig.  
- Mégis, mit művelsz!? Azonnal mássz ki onnan!  
- Addig, nem amíg a britek itt vannak! – kapaszkodott a német lábába.  
- Az én házamban mégis hogy lennének britek? Te ostoba, nincs itt senki a bátyámon kívül… - ekkor Ludwig elgondolkodott azon, hogy 100 brit vagy a bátyja a rosszabb… - Szóval mássz ki!  
- Ve! – az olasz a német nyakába vetette magát.  
A német azonnal lefejtette magáról az olaszt és kimászott az ágyból.  
- Ha jól sejtem még nem reggeliztél.  
- Nem. A kutyák megszállták a konyhát, és mind rám ugranak, ha közel megyek…  
- De… - ám Ludwig nem folytatta, mert nem lett volna értelme.  
Kiment a konyhába, ahol kutyái farok csóválással üdvözölték. Mindnek üdvözlés képen megvakarta a fülét, majd nekilátott a reggelinek. A fülét furcsa zajok csapták meg… De ezt most nem az olasz fiú adta ki magából, más volt, de mégis ismerős. Majd lassan egyre hangosabban hallatszott. A reggelit otthagyta az asztalon, majd a hang forrását kereste. A padlásra vezető lépcsősor aljánál egészen tisztán hallható volt a hang…  
- Madár? Gilbert madara? De nem ilyen hangos…ez több. TÖBB MADÁR!?  
Azonnal feltépte a padlás ajtaját, majd feldugta a fejét. Lélegzete elállt a látványtól, ami fennt fogadta. Ludwig Beilschmidt 5 pihe-puha aranysárga csiripelő, irtózatosan aranyos madárkával nézett farkasszemet.  
- Ma vér fog folyni… - jegyezte meg dühösen.  
Majd vett egy mély levegőt, nyugodtan visszamászott, de mikor be akarta csukni az ajtót, azt vette észre, hogy a fiókák egyesével ugráltak le a lépcsőn, majd megrázták magukat és feltekintettek rá. A férfi legyintett, majd elindult bátyja hálószobája felé… halkan benyitott, még látta, hogy a porosz az igazak álmát alussza.

- Gilbert! - ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon ordított.  
A férfi leesett az ágyról, majd a földről még félálomban mérte fel a külvilágot. Majd mosolyogva elkezdte bámulni testvére lábát, pontosabban az öt sárga pontot, ami a lábánál ugrándozott.  
- Ennyit azért nem ittam! Legalább 5 Gilbird van a lábadnál!  
- A problémám ott kezdődik – az egyik madár megindult a német nadrágján felfelé – hogy ezeket nem hallucinálod! Mire tanítottad a madarad?  
- Hogyan? – hatalmasat nevetett – Ez mind Gilbird fiókája? – majd beletúrt a hajába és kivette a madarat – Gratulálok, apa lettél! – büszkén végigsimított rajta.  
- Mi?! Azonnal tüntesd el ezeket! Az én házam nem állatkert!  
- Ne haragudj öcsi, de ha Hatalmasságom megérzése nem csal, márpedig azt soha nem teszi, téged tekintenek az anyuknak… - bizonyításként Gilbert az egyik fiókára mutatott, amelyik már Ludwig vállán pihent.  
- Hogyan? Nem. Te felelsz értük, és még ma csinálj velük valamit!  
- Nem lehetsz ilyen. Hatalmasságom madarának fiókáit nem küldheted el!  
- Pedig megteszem…  
Azzal kiviharzott az ajtón. Leült és nekilátott a reggelinek. Feliciano is csatlakozott, aki furcsán nézett a férfire.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte Ludwig.  
- A hajad… - mosolygott az olasz. – Ott van három madár…  
A német azonnal felállt és a tükörhöz ment. Valóban aranysárga hajában ott pihent három kismadár. Kettő pedig éppen próbálta magát felkommandózni a vállára.  
- Hé, öcsi, jól áll a madár! Hatalmasságom hozta divatba…  
- Fogd a madaraidat! – a kezébe nyomta az öt kisfiókát, majd a dolgozószobába ment.  
A kismadarak egyesével ugráltak ki a porosz kezéből és eltotyogtak a dolgozószobához, ahol leültek és hangosan csipogtak.  
- Feliciano, jó reggelt! Hatalmasságom harca szólít téged egy szent ügy érdekében!  
- Nem szeretem a harcokat. –remegett meg az olasz.  
- Nyugi, a madarakat kell összehozni az öcsivel…  
Az olasz válasz nélkül a kis madarakat nézte, akik anyukájukat hívogatták, aki pedig történetesen egy morcos német volt, aki bezárkózott a szobába.  
- Hogyan?  
- Hatalmasságom ki fog találni valamit. Az öcsi nem olyan kőszívű, mint amilyennek mutatja magát, kezdetnek nyisd ki az ajtót!  
- Nem merem. Ludwig mérges lesz, és ijesztő arcot vág… - majd felidézte az előző alkalmat, hogy biztosan elkerülje az újbóli felbosszantást. - inkább itt maradok és főzök tésztát!  
- Minek a tészta?  
- Mert az finom…  
- Akkor kinyitom én…  
A porosz odalépett az ajtóhoz, majd megfogta a kilincset.  
- Ha kinyitod véged! – hallatszott bentről a figyelmeztetés.  
Halkan lenyomta a kilincset, alig nyitotta kis résnyire az ajtót a fiókák azonnal megindultak és megszállták a kanapén fekvő németet. az egyik megcélozta a száját, mire a férfi fuldokolni kezdet, a madár az ölébe gurult.  
- Ne haragudj öcsi, de a természetnek még Hatalmasságom sem parancsolhat… - próbálta visszafojtani a nevetést.  
- Azért a madaradat felvilágosíthattad volna!  
- Mégis mit vártál, gumit nyomok minden tavasszal a madaram szárnyába, majd aggódó szemekkel engedem el az éjszakába?  
- Nem. – majd a német magabiztosan folytatta – Elég lett volna az is, ha nem cipelted volna el minden egyes kis éjszakai kalandodra!  
- Csak addig tűrd meg őket, amíg fiókák, ha felnőnek, keresünk nekik helyet. Például Magyarország mindig is szeretett volna egyet. Szerintem Japán sem utasítja vissza.  
A német az ölében fickándozó madarakat nézte. Igazán festői látvány volt. A szőke izmos férfi a tavaszi napsütésben mosolygott a puha kisfiókákra, akik az ölében tollászkodtak. Majd a mosoly eltűnt, mikor bátyjára nézett.  
- Csak amíg felnőnek!  
- Tudtam, hogy nincs kőből az én pici öcsikém szíve! Hatalmasságom engedélyt ad az ölelésre! – Gilbert kitárta kezeit.  
A német felállt, majd fejbe vágta testvérét. A kismadarak elkezdtek csipogni, mintha dicsérnék „anyjuk" tettét.  
- Legközelebb figyelj oda a madaradra!  
- Persze. Azért te sem mutatsz jó példát a madaraidnak!  
Gilbert nézte, amint a férfi kimegy a szobából és utána libasorba mennek a kisfiókák. Arra emlékeztette, amikor Ludwig kiskorában mindig követte őt és a kutya pedig Ludwig után ment. Libasorban, pont, mint most. Majd mind leültek az asztalhoz. A kismadarak kaptak magokat, Ludwig akaratlanul is rájuk pillantott olykor. Gilbert az egész reggelit egy mosollyal nyugtázta.  
- Azt hiszem, megtisztelem szerény személyedet öcsi és itt maradok veled az anyaság első napjaiban!  
A német azonnal kiköpte szájának tartalmát. Majd hosszas fuldoklásba kezdett. Feliciano kiáltozva futkározott a konyhában. A kutyák hangosan ugatták a számukra furcsán viselkedő olaszt. Ludwig nem bírta tovább. Kezébe vette a madarakat, a kabátját a vállára terítette, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Hova ment? – állt meg hirtelen Feliciano.  
- Nem tudom. Talán csak magányra vágyik a fiókákkal.  
Gilbert eldobta magát a kanapén, majd elaludt. Este furcsa szuszogásra lett figyelmes. Vékony hideg kéz simogatta a vállát. Hirtelen kezével megragadta az őt simogató derekát, és maga mellé húzta.  
- Talán még egy menetet szeretnél kedves?  
- Milyen menetet?  
A porosz azonnal felugrott, amikor egy férfihang válaszolt neki vissza.  
- Semmi, csak egy álom volt. Mit akarsz tőlem?  
- Ludwig még nem ért haza, pedig már sötétedik. – majd felállt ő is és folytatta – és az új virágot sem tudtam elültetni, mert eltűnt az ásó! Meghalt a virág!  
- Ja, ja. Ezért keltettél fel a szépítő alvásból? Hatalmasságomnak tökéletesen kell kinéznie a holnapi ünnepségre! Mert, hisz…  
Ám ekkor Gilbertben összeállt a kép. Egy dühös Ludwig, a négyzeten + az elhurcolt fiókák + eltűnt ásó = fióka gyilkosság!  
- Gilbert, Gilbert –az olasz a porosz ingujját húzgálta.  
- Te jó ég! Itália, meg kell mentenünk a fiókákat!  
- Veszélyben vannak?  
- Ludwig el akarja őket ásni! Meg akar tőlük szabadulni!  
- Nem lehet ennyire gonosz!  
- De… - megragadta az olasz kezét. – Most rögtön indulunk. Astix, öreg harcos, meg kell találnod a gazdád! Feliciano, te maradj itt, és szólj azonnal, ha hazaér Ludwig.  
A kutya vakkantott egyet, az eddig rendetlenül hempergő kutya hirtelen harci kutyába váltott át. Elindultak a csibementő hadjáratra. A kutya egészen Ausztria házáig vezette a poroszt.  
- Most komolyan, kinyírta a madarakat és eljött ide? Vagy – ekkor beugrott neki egy újabb gondolat – Ha az, az arisztokrata nyálgombóc csak egy újjal is hozzáért a kis Gilbridökhöz és megfojtom!  
Berontott a házba, majd a nappaliba ment, ahonnan nevetés hallatszott.  
- Ide a madarakkal, vagy Astix mindenkit végignyal!  
- Neked is jó estét Gilbert!  
- Erzsi, neked jobban hiszek. Gilbert járt itt ugye?  
- Igen, kettőig itt volt. Elég furcsán viselkedett. Nem kért semmit, csak felment a vendégszobába, ahol aludni szokott, majd ment is.  
- Nem mondott valamit? Madarak voltak nála?  
- Most hogy mondod, furcsán ki volt tömve a kabátja.  
- Mindenesetre udvariasabb volt, mint te! – vágott közbe Roderich.  
- Neked pofa be sütibuzi!  
- Hogy mered!?  
- Gilbert, nyugalom. Ludwig az erdő felé ment tovább. Ha ez segít.  
- Jobb, mint a semmi. Bár Hatalmasságom, már elszokott kissé az öcskös kutatásától. Komolyan gyerek kora óta nem volt szükségem arra, hogy megkeressem.  
- Most miért van? Ludwig, már felnőtt, tud magára vigyázni. Mindemellett izmos és erős testalkatú, nem hiszem, hogy gondot jelentene neki bárki is.  
De Gilbert nem akarta elmondani nekik, hogy nem Ludwigot félti, illetve őt is, de most a fiókákon volt a hangsúly.  
- Mindegy, én léptem. További szép estét Erzsi, és csak óvatosan a billentyű turkásszal, nehogy eltört a botját! – majd kajánul vigyorgott.  
A választ már nem hallotta, egyenesen az erdő felé vették az irányt. A kutya félúton szagot fogott és futni kezdett.  
- Állj meg! Hatalmasságom elfáradt! – megragadta a kutya nyakörvét. – Senki nem hal bele, ha most pihenek!  
Gilbert a kutyára nézett, aki játékosan csóválta a farkát, pont úgy, ahogyan gazdáját szokta üdvözölni. A porosz felállt és intett a kutyának, hogy marad. Egy férfihangot hallott. Közelebb sétált.  
- Végül is, ha mindent számításba veszünk – már tudta, hogy Ludwig beszélt. – nem a ti hibátok ez az egész hercehurca. Ti csak elszenveditek.  
A kismadarak vígan ugrándoztak a férfi kezén és mellkasán. Majd az egyik legurult. Ludwig tenyerébe vette leporolta tollacskáját, majd visszatette a testvéreihez a hasára. Az egyik akaratlanul is a férfi hajában keresett magának biztos helyet. Ludwig érezte, ahogy a kismadár kezdi magát átfúrni a zselézett hajszálakon, majd a hosszabb hajszálak előre dőlnek.  
- Azért a hajamat nem kellene szétbarmolni – mosolygott- látszik, hogy apádra ütöttél.  
Ám ekkor elgondolkodott. Nem tudta, hogy Gilbird milyen nemű… A nyugalmát egy hirtelen mellé huppanó test zavarta meg.  
- Jó estét öcsi! – vigyorgott a képébe Gilbert.  
- Te meg, hogy kerülsz ide!?  
A porosz a kutyára mutatott, aki odaült mellé.  
- Még jó hogy megtanítottam rá…  
- A saját fegyvered használom ellened. – majd még egy mosoly küldött öccse felé, akinek az arcán bukfencezett le az egyik fióka. – Jól áll!  
- Csak amíg fiókák!  
- Persze. Most még ezt mondod, aztán ha felnőttek, akkor meg a vállamon fogsz sírni, mert a szívedhez nőttek!  
- Nekem nem.  
- Látom. Már most úgy mosolyogsz rájuk, mint még egy nőre sem!  
- Gilbert. – a német az eget bámulta. – Ha bárkinek elmondod, meg kell, hogy öljelek!  
- Hallgatok öcsi. Nem szeretném, megtudni, hogy milyen egy anyamadár bosszúja!

Majd hangosan nevetve menekülni kezdett a dühös öccse elől, aki fiókákkal a kezében üldözte őt.


End file.
